Next to an angel
by Leea-Silver
Summary: Heero just got out of another battle and is in the hispital. Relena weights by his side but she starts to wounder if he really does love her. Can Heero wake up in time to convinse her to stay?set After endless waltz H/R


Next to an Angel  
  
* *---What their thinking is inside these marks  
  
Relena watch Heero, as he still lay motionless in his hospital bed. He lay unconsciousness since the battle he had won but also suffered in earlier that day, Around 7:00pm. It was know reaching into the early hours or 2:30pm.  
"Miss Relena." Noin said coming into the room "You've been setting here for over 7 hours know."  
"I know but it's nothing you wouldn't do for Zechs." She replied  
"Yes but you've got to realise I've been trained to stay awake for days if needs be, You haven't. With all do respect Miss Relena don't you think this is a bit crazy?"  
"Yes it is, but what isn't crazy in the world of today?" Relena said slouching back a bit more in her chair. Noin went over and leaned against the wall.  
"Some times I wonder if her even hears me, Even when he's conscious. He only seems focused on his missions." Relena said. Noin turned sharply to Relena  
"Miss Relena of all times to lose faith now is not the time. Maybe when you fist met him but he clearly loves you know!" Relena slightly drew back from Noin's sudden out burst  
"Ya, maybe your Wright."  
  
*I can here them. * Heero thought to himself *But who are they? One is a fellow solider I can recall that. But the other one. Her voice is so familiar, It's the voice I here in my dreams. The voice that's worth livening for. Why can't I recall who she is? *  
  
Noin walked towards the door and grabbed a bag she had left there. She tossed it to Relena.  
"If you insist on staying here all night al least take this. It's a few chocolate bars, some water and that boom you were reading. Miss Relena please try to get some sleep. Noin turned around and left the room."  
Relena looked at Heero as a tear slowly formed in the corner of her eye.  
"Oh Heero."  
  
*Don't cry* Heero thought *I can't stand to here you cry, what ever your name is. I never really realised how lonely I am until I had some one who truly loved me. *   
  
Relena sighed and pulled her tired body to her feet. All her worrying had made her tired but she knew she wouldn't sleep. She started walking towards the door.  
"It's not Wright for me to be here."   
  
*She's leaving! * Heero searched his mind for one word, anything that would make her stay. He attempted to speak but he couldn't move.  
*I've taken many lives, Seceded many missions but I can't even tells her how I feel! *  
"RELENA!" He finally pulled himself out of his trance to say. She turned back to him  
"You're leaving."  
"I didn't think it was Wright for me to be here." He looked at her  
"Relena if you leave my life I might as well give in and let these injures kill me." Heero forced his muscles to pull him self up to a setting position.   
She looked back at him still not sure that he had said what she had thought she has heard. He held out his hand praying that she wasn't to far out of his life to be pulled back. She walked slowly back taking his hand.  
"Relena I..." He stopped short not sure what to say. He took his free hand and removed the IV cord that was in his shoulder and pulled Relena closer.  
"If you must go at least give me time to say good bye."  
"I'm not leaving you Heero"  
He then pulled her down to his lever and lightly kissed her lips.  
"Relena I might be considered the perfect soldier but what purpose do I have to fight if I don't have someone to keep fighting for, Relena I need you."  
"I need you too Heero, I can't survive without you." Heero smiled a few seconds before biting his lip from the pain he still received from his wounds.  
"Heero I've kept you up to long you need sleep."  
"I don't dare go back to sleep knowing I may lose you."  
"Well how about I stay with you then?"  
Heero layed back down and Relena layed softly beside him.  
"Relena when I wake up nothing on earth will make me believe I'm not in Heaven."   
She gave him a look that demanded an explanation. He looked over at her and smiled  
"Because I'll be waking up next to an angel."   
  
By: Denise Gow  
8 January 2002 


End file.
